


Con Olor A Cuento

by MP_nocturno



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Tweek Tweak, Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Bottom Craig, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Craig marine, Demon Tweek Tweak, Gay Craig Tucker, Imp Tweek Tweak, M/M, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Super Craig - Freeform, Superheroes, Top Craig Tucker, Top Tweek Tweak, Wonder Tweek - Freeform, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, feldspar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: Hola dios, soy yo de nuevo.Serie de One-shot con temática de la semana Creek.Y ahora terminada la semana Creek, este libro lo reusare para más One-shots.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Kudos: 5





	1. coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Craig se ha estado preparando para para poder ser un buen novio para Tweek y darle la mejor primera cita, sin embargo, no contó que su honey tuviera los mismos planes. 
> 
> Edades: 10

* * *

Se acomodó por última vez el chullo sobre su cabeza y cerró su sudadera azul repasando mentalmente la larga lista de cosas que debía tener una cita para ser perfecta.

Craig le sonrió con confianza a su reflejo, había estado haciendo su propia investigación sobre las parejas, nunca le había gusta hacer las cosas a medias y ahora que tenía un novio de "a mentís", no iba a ser diferente. Durante todo el mes se la pasó preguntando a algunas parejas jóvenes y a sus padres, observando las relaciones de chicos en la televisión y lo que algunas páginas de Internet le habían arrojado. Lo cual lo habían llevado a la conclusión de llevar a Tweek a un lugar donde se sintiera cómodo, y no sintiera "mucha presión".

Aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de que tener su primera cita en la cafetería de sus padres, le daban un poco de escalofríos, tal vez podría convencerlo de ir a otra menos conocida. Con ese pensamiento tomó la billetera algo gastada de edición limitada de Red Reacer y salió de su cuarto. 

—¿a dónde vas a basura? 

Detrás del sillón salió Tricia viendolo de forma fija con el sonido de un programa de princesas de fondo. Craig hizo una mueca de fastidio y sólo le sacó el dedo de en medio recibiendo lo mismo de respuesta. 

—Solo dile a mamá que estaré con Tweek

—¡¿Ya se van a casar?! 

—¡Qué no! 

Y así empezó el día de Craig, sacó su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Tweek avisando que lo vería frente al necocio de sus padres, y por los códigos posiblemente morse del otro entendió que ahí estaría. Camino sobre la vereda con las manos dentro de su chaqueta, ahí en frío pueblo de South Park estaba empezando las temporadas más frías y sus dedos solían entumirsele, y probablemente Tweek pensaría otra vez que se estaba muriendo, aunque la última vez él había sido el mimado por creer que iba a ser su último día de vida. 

Sintió una calidez en su pecho y las orejas calentarse por si solas, en su defensa, le había intentado decir múltiples veces que no se iba a morir, pero le había agradado que él fuera el que recibía toda la atención por un día. 

Aceleró el paso y cruzó la calle cuando pudo observar al grupo de Stan armando alguno de sus planes que terminarían en desastre, seguramente. He hizo oídos sordos cuando estos le llamaron para unirse les como pudo ver que ya lo habían echo otros niños. No gracias, ya había tenido con una vez. 

Al fin puso llegar al parque en donde se cruzaban sus casa y vio la melena rubia y temblorosa que tenía su novio, por suerte él lo vio primero sino otra vez le pegaría en la cara por llegar por la espalda. 

—Tweek 

—¡GAH! ¡H-HOLA C-CRAIG! ¡UGH! 

Bueno, al menos no lo golpeó. 

3- Se caballeroso 

—Cariño, no tienes que gritar, solo soy yo ¿recuerdas?—Le tranquilizó colocándose frente a él y acomodando su camisa, se veía que había intentado hacerlo sin ayuda, pero no lo había logrado, y Craig se sintió satisfecho de que el rubio ya empezaba a preocuparse más por hacer esas pequeñas cosas que le fallaban por sus temblores. Al levantar la vista sintió que algo quemaba su espalda, a diferencia de Tweek, él sí sintió algunas miradas chismosas que ya empezaban a verlos. 

—S-si, lo siento

Craig reconocía esa cara, era la que siempre ponía Tweek cada que las ideas se le empezaban a acumular sus ideas pesimistas o paranoica, así que solo suspiro y sacó su mano del bolsillo para tomar la del rubio que ya había empezado a jalar su cabello y apretarlo un poco. 

—Esta bien honey

Tweek sonrió de manera más tranquila y correspondió el apretón, de esa forma empezaron a caminar platicando sobre sus clases y como les jodia a veces Garrison, además de planear en qué gastar el dinero que habían juntado entre los dos de todo lo que les habían dado esos meses. 

Al llegar frente a la cafetería, Tweek se detuvo y mordió sus labios pasando su peso de un pie con otro. Craig también se detuvo y vio con curiosidad la actitud del rubio. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—B-bueno, estaba pen-pensado que podríamos ir a otro lado

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir? 

—Bueno ¡GHA! Ha-hay un nuevo lugar que quería mostrarte. 

14-Darle la oportunidad a tu pareja de aportar a la cita

—Uh, esta bien, tú guías entonces. 

Esta vez el rubio sonrió con emoción y le pidió que le esperara un momento, asintió y vio al otro entrar corriendo a la cafetería de su familia, y regresó con una mochila marrón. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar su mano dejándose guiar esta vez. 

Retomaron la Platica sobre qué hacer con su dinero y mientras decidían si era mejor las chaquetas que usaron sus personajes de Red Reacer o un par de mochilas nuevas, Tweek se detuvo frente a un edificio que más parecía una casa de 1 planta sin letreros, pintura de un color verde pastel y grandes ventanas. Craig miró más confundido que antes el lugar, estaba a las afueras del pueblo a unos metros de la última casa de ese lado del pueblo, le sorprendía que Tweek quisiera ir a ese lugar, más que nada por su paranoia. 

—¿uh, honey? 

—¡AH! N-NO...-em no te preocupes es el nue-nuevo club-b que abrieron y-y ¡tranquilo! me asegure de que nadie de ahí fuera a ven-vender mis ór-organos o VEN-VENDERME CON LOS COREANOS Y...-

Craig hizo parar a Tweek antes de que le diera un ataque tomándolo de sus hombros para que lo viera a él, solo a él.

—Tweek, tranquilo. Nadie nos va a hacer nada, entendido... ¿Y qué querías mostrarme?

—¡oh cierto, ven, ven!—olvidano lo anterior Terk sonrió con entusiasmo y jalo a craig al interior contagiando un poco su emoción a Craig, a quién ya le había picado la curiosidad de qué era lo que tenía tan emocionado al otro.

Pero definitivamente no esperaba que el ansiado lugar fuera una gran cocina con varias mesas, artículos de cocina, estufas, grandes ventanales y traigas luz que dejaban entrar la luz de la tarde, etc.

—¿eh...es una linda cocina? 

Tanteo para no parecer tan perdido. Tweek lo soltó y y le dio un empujón para luego correr y señalar una de las ventanas que daba una vista hacia el aera trasera del lugar. 

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! Eso no baboso, la vi-vista

Entonces Craig pudo ver qué era lo que quería decir, era una vista increíble, por la altura sólo enfocaba el cielo y cómo se iba colorea do de diferentes tonos rosas y naranjas, haciendo la ilusión que podías hundirá la mano en el espejo y tocar el cielo.

Abrió sus ojos en su totalidad, impresionado por la vista, pero el ruido de metales chocando lo distrajo, al voltear vio al rubio sacar varias cosas de su mochila y sacar de quién sabe dónde una charola de Magdalenas de diferentes colores.

— ¡GHN! Cr-crei que sería divertido que los adornaramos juntos en lo que salen los juegos artificiales, ¡ha-hasta traje café para mi y té para ti!

Río un poco ante su nerviosismo, al menos en algo habían coincidido los dos, los juegos artificiales, por alguna razón estúpida el pueblo creían que el mundo se iba a acabar (cosa que Craig tuvo que asegurarle a Tweek que no era así, muchas veces) y ahora celebraban acabar el mes con una serie de fuegos artificiales.

—De una vez te digo que yo no se absolutamente nada de cocinar, se me da de la mierda

—¡Yo te enseñó! —Aseguró con emoción corriendo hacia el refri y sacando el glaseado y unos topers que dentro tenían figuritas comestibles de su caricatura favorita.

—¿Y de dónde rayos sacaste todo esto?—preguntó el otro prendiendo las luces y quitándose su chaqueta para poder lavarse las manos y no mancharlo 

—N-no es mio, es de la familia d-de Butters, quieren abrir un restaurante o algo así

—oh

Y se acercó para ponerse a un lado del rubio para seguir sus instrucciones. No era la primera vez que Craig ayudaba en la cocina, pero agradecía que al menos en eso tuviera más paciencia el otro en eso, por que muchas veces le decía que los comieran así y ya, ganándose un reproche y que le tomaralas manos para guiarlo.

Al final no habían quedado tan mal, y se arroparon para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales acompañados de café, te y Magdalenas, además de la agradable compañía. Craig estaba seguro que eran las mejores magdalenas que había provado hasta el momento, estaba seguro que no se cansaría de ello. Pensó con él aroma a café en su nariz y el calor de la sábana que había sacado Tweek a su alrededor.


	2. NOCHE DE GRADUACIÓN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER CRAIG Y WONDER TWEEK.
> 
> La noche de graduación de la academia Powerland era la celebración más importante entre los estudiantes, ver a los nuevos héroes profesionales salir a defender sus ideales y proteger al progimos. Nadie pudo imaginar que una palabra arruinaría todo. 
> 
> [nota: Son como cuarto para las 6 cuando escribí esto y no he dormido, así que me disculpo de ante mano si notan algo extraño] 
> 
> Inspirado en la Super escuela de héroes

-¡AGACHATE! 

Y seguido de ese grito una serie de disparos se hizo presente dejando aturdido al rubio que seguía con el pecho pegado al piso, su corazón latía de manera rápida y sentía su cuerpo entero hacer eco del sonido, además que el pitido en su oído derecho y la sangre que sintió en su boca le hacían tener una idea de cómo se veía. 

Miró de reojo a su amigo Clyde que aún con lágrimas en los ojos, había logrado ayudar a los de primer año a mantenerse de bajo de las mesas, se levantó sosteniendo el costado de su torso en donde le había golpeado una de las máquinas de Caos y vio con alivio el cuerpo inconsciente de Misteryon. Uno menos. 

Sus piernas ya temblaban a causa de unos golpes que le habían dado aquéllas máquinas con grandes ojos rojos, de lejos escuchaba al titiritero de todo aquel caos, al igual que escucho con tristeza el cómo manipulaban a sus amigos para atacarlos. Tomó un poco de aire y se levantó de un salto corriendo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del héroe para envolverlo y protegerlo de ser aplastado por el pie de metal, con esa acción se ganó un grito de furia que ya conocía de memoria y empujó de manera rápida con ayuda de su hielo el cuerpo hacia donde estaba Clyde, justo a tiempo para esquiar el golpe que dejó una grieta en el suelo.

-Hola, Ho-ney-escupió con desprecio el peli negro. Sus ojos habían abandonado el color azul natural, reemplazandolos por un color amarillo brillante y vacío.

-Craig...-tomó un respiro y se levantó para tomar una posición de pelea, más que triste, estaba emputado con el otro. Había sido un Idiota al dejarse llevar por las palabras del villano y caer en su red de veneno. El muy idiota.

En un movimiento rápido comenzó a disparar un par de rayos con la carga suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, para tratar de hacerlo volver en sí. Dió una barrida visual rápida por el gran salón en dónde se suponía iba a ser una gran noche para todos y para el duo de wonder storm y Super Dude. Lanzó un beso congelado dándole unos segundos para pensar en un plan y ver su mano desnuda, en donde ya descansaba un solo anillo sin diamantes pero con la descripción de "Hasta después de mi". Su sangre hirvio con coraje y sus ojos quisieron llorar, pero no era momento.

Corrió hasta donde estaba Tupperware que estaba tecleando con rapidez un teclado digital, junto a él estaba Coon en pose de defensa para que este no fuera interrumpido, se arrodilló a su lado y formó un iglú de hielo para evitar ser molestados.

-¿Bien, cuál es el plan?

-Logre abrir una rendija de aire para que Mosquito y Call Girl se lleven a los menores y a los que tienen heridas más graves

-¿Quiénes quedan?

Cuestión haciendo una pequeña abertura observando a Kyle lanzando rayos para hacer explotar una máquina, después llegó Stan uso un taladro que por suerte encontró en un cierto de conserje. 

-De nuestro lado, la liseada, el francesito, el judio y la rubia oxígenada. Y del hijo de puta quedan, la otra rubia con ojos raros, el diabetico, algunos de primero y...

-...Y Craig, ya lo sé, tuve la "fortuna" de toparmelo. Por el momento lo dejé congelado y tenemos algunos minutos de ventaja.

-Bien, ahora, por lo pronto...-

Pero antes de que Coon pudiera decirles algo, el iglú se rompió en un hueco para darle paso a una mano que jalo a Wonder Storm de su saco sacándolo con brusquedad y destrozando el iglú de paso. Coon y Token se cubrieron el rostro para evitar que trozos de hielo cayeran sobre ellos, la levantar la vista vieron a Craig con pedazo de hielo en su traje negro y con Tweek en sus manos.

-Cariño...no debiste hacer eso- Y el cuerpo del rubio fue lanzado al otro lado del salón estrellándose contra la pared dejandolo fuera de combate.

-¡Maldita sea Fucker! ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO PASA CONTIGO!?-Gritó Token levantándose del suelo y golpeando a Craig.

-¡No es momento para esto chicos!

-¡Misteryon!

-Tengo un plan, ustedes ataquen a las marionetas y yo iré tras el titiritero. Si acabamos con él, acabamos con todo, ¿Entendido?

-Bien

..... 

-Ugh...Cr-craig

Tweek parpadeo sintiendo todos sus sentidos aturdidos y su cuerpo adolorido, tomó fuerzas y se arrastró sintiendo su rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

-Ca-carajo

Se detuvo un momento para tomar su segundo aire cuando vio al de chullo azul a punto de lanzarse contra sus amigos, de un impulso se lanzó contra él y lo abrazo a su pecho conduciendo una fuerte carga eléctrica que haría sacudir el cerebrero del otro.

-¡AAAAH!

Ambos fueron sacudidos por los choques, menos Tweek por estar acostumbrado, pero su cuerpo resistió la descarga de energía y cayó laxo sobre el suelo mié tra el otro caía de rodillas y con su cabeza contra el suelo resintiendo aún el coque con espasmos en todo su cuerpo y un gran dolor de cabeza, parpadeo de forma rápida observando todo en manchas de colores que se iban aclarando, ¿qué había echo?

-T-Tweek... Ugh ¡Tweek! -Trató de despabilar rápido y mareandose de paso al tratar de levantarse rápido, se arrastró hasta el cuerpo del rubio y lo tomó entre sus brazos

-Ay no, no, no, ¡NO! Carajo, fui un idiota, lo siento, lo siento honey

Respiro de forma más tranquila al sentir su pulso contra su oído pero rechino los dientes al recordar al culpable de todo esto, dejó con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente del otro y acarició su rostro con amor.

-Tranquilo cariño, descansa. Ahora es mi turno.

Apretó sus puños con coraje y camino a grandes pasos a donde sus amigos estaban peleando, ya habían logrado acabar con la mayoría de las marionetas, pero Misteryon estaba teniendo algunas dificultades.

-Se supone que hoy anunciariamos nuestro compromiso

Golpeó a un robot partiendolo en dos.

-Se supone que iba a ser nuestra noche especial

Apartó a Caos lanzandolo contra una pared dejandolo K. O

-Esto te va a costar caro, hijo de perra-Y con esa frase golpeó con fuerza el suelo sintiendo cómo sus nudillos crujían y el piso se partía debajo de todos, pero lo más importante, debajo del villano dándole la oportunidad a Misteryon de por fin dar el golpe de gracia.

Sonrio y escupió un poco de sangre, tal vez alguien le había golpeado en su estado zombie.


	3. PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FELDSPAR Y BÁRBARO TWEEK
> 
> ¿Cómo le pides matrimonio a una Bárbaro? 

_¿Cómo le pides matrimonio a un bárbaro?_

Esa fue la pregunta que comenzó a rondar por la mente de Craig después de haber participado en la última gran batalla por la vara de la verdad. Fue una larga contienda que le había obligado a salir de su área de confort pero de igual manera le trajo una gran recompensa que hoy en día seguía preguntándose si es que lo merecía, aunque seguramente si lo dijera en voz alta, Tweek lo haría comer polvo por cuestionarse de esa forma.

Craig miró el fondo de su jarra de cerveza y sonrió al pensar en su bárbaro, y todo lo que habían pasado, aún tenía la cicatriz en su cuello de cuando esté pensó que era un espía del reino enemigo para acabar con los bárbaros, no lo culpaba, él también hubiera pensado lo mismo si hubiera estado en una situación similar. Estaba seguro que desde el momento en que vio esos fieros ojos viéndolo sin miedo, la piel pálida pintada con pintura negra y cabellos incontrolables, algo se había clavado en su pecho sin dejarlo respirar y dejandolo mudo, y que en vez de disminuir con el tiempo solo aumentó hasta el punto que no pudo esconderlo y lo beso en medio de una pelea en un bar donde habían ido a conseguir información.

-¡Ey Feldspar!

-¿qué quieres Clyde?

-Oh nada, solo quería saber sobre mi pareja favorita, y si ya tenía que ir preparando un banquete de bodas o tengo que preparar los barriles de cerveza

Craig hizo un gesto de molestia y le saco el dedo medio sacándole una carcajada a su amigo de la corona oscura. Clyde se recargo en la barra y con un gesto pidió una jarra para él.

-Ya en serio, ¿tan siquiera los bárbaros se casan?

Esa pregunta no había cruzado la mente de Craig y lo hizo escupir un poco de cerveza, hasta Clyde y algunos conocidos se sorprendieron por la reacción. Por la cara de incredulidad que tenía el otro pudo adivinar que ni siquiera había cruzado esa idea por su mente, el castaño lo tomó por los hombros para sacudirlo con fuerza tal vez así se le despejaban las ideas. 

-No, espera, ¿¡Ni siquiera sabes si se casan!?

Croag se canso de ser tratado como muñeco y empujó las manos de su amigo lejos de él.

-Bueno, no había pensado en eso, cuando fuimos a su aldea había familias monogamas y cuando comenzamos nuestra relación me amenazó con cortarme las bolas si lo engañaba. Así que supuse que si. 

Clyde se palmeo la frente ante lo dicho, a veces olvidaba lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su amigo. Una jarra fue dejada entre los amigos y Clyde lo tomó agradeciendo con la cabeza, le dio un sorbo y volvió a la conversación. 

-¿Y qué es lo que tenías planeado hacer?

-Bueno...Lo primero era conseguir una sortija-Dijo palpando entre sus ropas hasta sacar un pequeño saco de piel. 

-¿Y?

Craig no respondió, simplemente le entregó el pequeño saco y se concentró en beber. Clyde entendió la indirecta y abrió el saco para sacar su contenido, un par de argollas de compromiso con grabado elfico, solo para comprobar paso su manos sobre estas sintiendo las vibras de magia, pero no era algo malo, solo un echizo simple, volvió a guardar las argollas y se las regresó al de capa oscura.

-Wow, ¿con quién?

-El rey elfo me debe varios favores y el gordo también. La mejor herrería en esta tierra y un echizo para mi y Tweek

-¿Y el metal...?

-De mi daga

-¡¿un momento, hablas de la...?!

-Si

Ambos sabían a qué daga se refería el de cabello negro, su preciada daga de diente de Dragon, fue la primera misión que tuvo como Feldspar y la que le dio renombre, era un recuerdo preciado y es por eso que la dio para sus anillos. Iba a empezar una nueva vida con Tweek lejos de toda guerra en la pudieran vivir en paz, así como alguna vez le hizo saber el rubio en una Platica lejana bajo las estrellas. 

Clyde silvo impresionado por eso, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de su amigo supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. 

-Bueno, bueno, solamente me queda desearte suerte compañero-Le dio un par de palmadas y se acabó su cerveza dejando a su amigo terminar de tomar valor para ir con su pareja. 

Craig se terminó su cerveza, dejó un par de monedas y salió del bar para adentrarse al bosque, no necesito caminar mucho, antes de ser derribado por un cuerpo un poco más bajo pero fuerte que él. 

-Hola cariño

-¡Craig!-Dijo su nombre entre risas levantándose del suelo. -Aún eres muy fácil de tumbar. 

-Oye-Se quejo en voz alta acomodándose mejor sobre el pasto.

Tweek lo miró con curiosidad desde arriba y se volvió a tumabr junto a Craigiramdo las estrellas. 

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? 

Preguntó acomodando su cabeza contra el pecho del otro, Craig se quito su bufanda para poder verlo mejor, se mordió un poco los labios antes de preguntar. 

-¿Los tuyos se casan? 

Tweek parpadeo confundido con la pregunta y Craig aprecio las pestañas doradas que se movían con delicadeza adornando esos grandes ojos del color de joyas preciosas y exóticas 

-¿CA-Sar?... ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a esa ceremonia rara en la que las hem-mujeres se visten con telas sin tinta y salen de esos edificios que huelen raro?-Trató de recordar Tweek alguna de esas ceremonias que llegó a apreciar mientras estaba en tierras ajenas. 

-Em, más o menos 

Al peli negro le solía dar algo de risa el cómo describía las cosas que eran tan normales para la gente fuera del bosque. Tweek puso un dedo sobre su barbilla en pose pensativa. 

-Supongo que te refieres a la unión de alma

Esta vez Craig puso más atención pasando un brazo detrás de su cabeza y otra detrás de la espalda del Bárbaro repartiendo sutiles caricias de forma distraída. 

-¿Unión de alma? 

Tweek suspiro con gusto por los tratos de Craig, solo a él le permitiría que lo toque así, se acomodo mejor para poder explicarle, entendía que no supiera, ya que no fue mucho el tiempo que pasó en su aldea. 

-Claro, para nosotros, el unir tu alma con la persona amada es un gran gesto, das todo lo que eres ahora y en otra vida hasta que dejes de existir dentro de la gran rueda de la vida, cuando tu alma deje de regresar, solo entonces se dejarán de amar

Criag miró asombrado la mata de pelos dorada. 

-Wow. Esos se oye muy profundo-Dijo sinceramente, no sé imaginaba qué la unión tuviera un significado así. 

-Lo es, me ha tocado ayudar en varias Ceremonias y es hermoso de ver-relato con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar las veces que funjio como líder u organizador y los rostros alegres de las parejas. 

-¿Y tu...bueno,ya sabes, alguna vez te has imaginado haciendo eso, unir tu alma para siempre?-Preguntó el de ojos azules tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. 

-La verdad no

La respuesta descolocó un poco a Craig haciendo que tensara su cuerpo, eso lo desánimo y derrumbó en en tres simples palabras.

-O al menos hasta que te conocí 

-¿Eh? 

Ahora si no sabía qué decir. Tweek se giro para verlo de frente y acarició los cabellos de su frente que se escapaban bajo su chullo. 

-Uh, entre mi gente hay una creencia que sólo aquella persona en la que nos reflejemos como un agua cristalina será la elegida para unirnos 

Y ahí supo a lo que se refería Tweek, solo con ver sus ojos sentía que podía ser todo y nada, seguir y detenerse. Sentía su vida y la del otro como un tornado en su pecho que lo levantaba hasta lo imposible. 

Sin decir palabra, ambos se acercaron y se dieron un suave beso, más como una caricia y se separaron. 

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Entonces qué? 

-No me trago que me preguntes de esto de la nada Tu-cker ¿Qué es lo que planeas?-Tweek alzó una ceja en un gesto juguetón jugando con un pedazo de tela de la ropa del otro. 

-Um, nada aún amado. Pero creo que tendremos muchas cosas que hacer cuando llegue a tu aldea

Esta vez fue el rubio que lo miró con asombro, Craig sólo se encogió de hombros recibiendo varios besos sobre su rostro como respuesta 


	4. AVENTURA ESPACIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el espacio nadie te puede escuchar gritar 

* * *

Las gotas de agua hicieron eco contra el suelo seco lleno de tierra y alguna sustancia viscosa que no quería averiguar qué era.

Craig entre abrió los ojos removiendose cual gusano, siseando por las heridas recién echas que ardían como la mierda si le preguntaban. Desde hace unas semanas su equipo había sido emboscada y capturada por salvaje espaciales y ahora lo tenían como una especie de prisionero/mascota, ya que por lo que había podido entender (y Craig casi besa su casco al tener un traductor incluido), el jefe quería tenerlo como trofeo y dárselo a su hijo para su iniciación como próximo líder.

Pero al menos no lo estaba pasando tan mal. Y eso era decir mucho. En la academia les habían dicho que los prisioneros de los Salvajes o Carroñeros son torturados de manera física y psicológica hasta orillarlos a la locura misma, los ultrajaban de maneras inhumanas para después drogarlos con una mezcla de plantas naturales de su planeta y hacer que se quitaran la carne con sus propias manos, para finalmente acabar con su miseria desgarrarlos a carne viva poco a poco hasta matarlos.

Al de ojos azules solamente lo habían golpeado y dado drogas para mantenerlo sumiso y no diera pelea a la hora de transportarlo por los pasillos adornados con luces rojas y amarillas hasta el cuarto donde era amarrado a una especie de tronco dejandolo de pie. Después entraría su bien amigo "ojo loco", como Craig había elegido decirle, y empezaría a preguntar cosas sobre la organización a la que pertenecía, lo que buscaban, si es que tenían información importante que pudiera servirles.

Por rutina Craig solía escupirle negándose a decir alguna palabra. Después de lo que parecían horas de golpes y preguntas los guardias lo llevarían arrastrando por suelo hasta aventarlo a su celda. Solo ahí pasaría la única cosa buena que tenía ese desgraciado lugar, pensó Craig arrastrándose hasta la esquina de la habitación para sentarse con las manos atrapadas en las esposas especiales que traía antes, dejandolo sin opciones de moverse.

-luister naar jou [¡Escucha tú!]

El de ojos azules no alzó la vista hasta escuchar el sonido del metal de la puerta correrse y dar paso al sonido de pisadas más pequeño pero igual de fuerte y firmes que caracterizaba a su especie.

-Hola spaz

-¡GHN!- Y un gruñido como un gato enojado fueron las respuestas. Escuchó atento hasta que el guardia volvió a cerrar la puerta y ahí fue cuando el cuerpo de Craig se permitio relajarse ante la presencia del otro ser. "Spaz" era por así decirlo, su curandero y alimentador personal, siempre que regresaba lastimado ahí iba a estar Spaz con sus manos habilidosas para curarlo y ayudarlo a comer en los días que no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo.

Le sonrió al ver la expresión molesta del otro, al parecer era un tipo de guardia castigado y obligado a cuidarle, la diferencia estaba que aún cuando tenía la opción de tratarlo mal o atender de manera incorrecta sus heridas, no lo hacía. Aunque a veces pensaba que lo veía como su mascota por que a veces se relajaba a su lado y le quitaba el casco para acariciar sus cabellos, por que no había muchas personas con el cabello oscuro como él.

En cambio era rara la ocasión en la que Craig pudiera siquiera rozarle por que inmediatamente se aleja a y gruñia. Le agradaba. Si lograba salir de ahí lo llevaría con él, estaba seguro que Stripe apreciaría la compañía dentro de su jaula.

El movimiento brusco del chico frente a él lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, ahí iba otro espasmo, al parecer no era fan de ver mucha sangre o tal vez era el aroma de la medicina que usaba lo que lo hacía actuar así. Se dedico a verlo mientras vendaba su pierna levantando lo que quedaba de su uniforme, por suerte tenían cuidado con el casco ya que sabían que era la única manera de que los entendiera; su piel tenía figuras que al peí cipio creyó que era pintura, pero después de ver a otro se corrijo y entendió que eran tatuajes que ayudaban a identificar su posición, por eso creía que Spaz era algún guardia castigado, ya que aún se podía ver que tenía la quemadura de un ex tatuaje sanando, su piel era pálida cual polvo espacial, cabello rubio algo sucio por el polvo y otra sustancias, sus ojos se remarca ban por aros negros sin saber si era pintura o algo de ellos.

Miró con pena sus labios, estos habían sido cortados hace años, por el tiempo de sanación que reflejaban y después recubiertas por tatuajes que asemejaba rendijas, cuando lo vio pensó que tenía la boca cocida, pero cuando lo intentó morder descartó eso.

-E-El-al escuchar el intento de habla del rubio, puso atención, porque al parecer también era sorprendente a la hora de aprender solamente escuchando. -El-ellos ya no es-estar

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se recargo contra la pared viendo el techo sintiendo sus ojos picar, ya sé lo temía. La última vez le había tratado de pedir al rubio informacion de su tripulación, al ser el capitán tenía aún la responsabilidad de saber de sus compañeros y amigos. No pensó que en verdad le ayudara. Apretó los puños con impotencia, era su culpa por no prever el ataque.

Al ya no sentir las manos de "Spaz" y como le quitaban el casco, decidió verlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que podía verlos tan cerca, en esa posición veía la cara heterocromia doble con colores azules, verde y amarillo en medio, además de un símbolo extraño en la pupila, las largas pestañas que cubrían la parte superior, la respiración tan cerca de su cara.

Trago saliva nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se le acercaran tanto, y ahora ya no tenía su casco para esconder la pena reflejada en orejas rojas. "Spaz" alzo la mano y acarició sus cabellos con cuidado.

-Het spijt me dat je verloor [Lamento tu perdida]

Iba a preguntar qué significaba eso pero la puerta fue golpeada tres veces. El tiempo había terminado. Spaz se levantó y dejó la comida en el suelo llevandose únicamente la charola.

-ze zijn niet zo verschillend [No son tan diferentes]-Susurro para sí el rubio antes de cruzar la puerta. Al cerrarse la puerta tras él, una hilera de hombres armados se inclinaron ante él.

-Opvolger [Sucesor]

El próximo rey estaba frente a ellos. Entregó la charola a un guardia y agradeció con un golpe al pecho, tomó sus armas correspondientes a los líderes y las colocó en el cinturón de cuero de Marmota teliriana que colgaba de su cintura.

-we zijn klaar om te vertrekken [Ya estamos listos para partir]

Tweek suspiró y se retomó su postura caminando con la seguridad digna del próximo gobernante y líder del ejército que era. 

-Nou, het is tijd om de onze te nemen [Bien, es hora de tomar lo nuestro] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El idioma usado Dutch y use traductor xd
> 
> A que si les gustó?
> 
> :3
> 
> Solo para decirles que estas historias también se encuentran en el álbum de Creek week en la página de Facebook de "Mapache y sus mamadas"


	5. Au Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente era un Idiota, pero no se arrepentía de aferrarse en proteger a quien lo necesito.
> 
> Nota: escribí esto sin Internet, así que disculparan si me equivoco con el cómo se escriben los nombres. 

* * *

La nación del fuego arrasó con varias naciones cuando me tocó ver de primera mano lo crueles que podían llegar a ser solamente por controlar un elemento. Por meses guardó silencio y desviando la mirada hasta que no lo soporto y explotó.

Aún lo recordaba. 

Él solamente era un soldado más en las filas de la nación del fuego, no tenían mucho qué hacer más que cuidar una aldea pequeña de la nación tierra que a penas podía subsistir, así que la llegada del ejército sólo hizo ir todo en caída, el no pudo hacer mucho, solo hacerse de la vista gorda cuando algún niño se llevaba la comida del almacén o equivocarse al contar la medicina y así poder dársela a las personas. Siempre supo que con cada acción una nueva marca sería pintada en su espalda, se morder los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, nunca les daría la satisfacción de verlo gritar, pero valia la pena si así podia ver a las personas más tranquilas. 

La vida fue relativamente tranquila durante los primeros 6 meses, el número de guardias había disminuido pues se tenía planeado atacar a la nación del agua, sospechó que era eso lo que esperaban los que quedaron, puesto que apenas al día siguiente ya tenían un palo para castigos públicos, ¿Adivinan quién era el favorito en el palo?. 

Y no le importaba. Realmente no. Al fin y al cabo fue más una ofrenda de sus padres al señor del fuego para que estos pudieran librarse de cualquier presión. 

Y no le importó hasta que esa niña se metió en medio. 

La recordaba vagamente como una niña con su madre agonizando, le dio un par de medicinas y comida un par de veces, aunque tal vez le daba gracia esa cara de molestia que se cargaba siempre, no la culpaba, pero en ella se veía tierno. No sabía mucho de ella en ese entonces. 

El día había comenzado normal, saqueos, castigos, gente tratando de sobrevivir. Lo normal. 

Al menos hasta que llegó mi hora de humillación de la semana. En realidad tenía la firme creencia de que lo hacían por estar aburridos y yo era como el eslabón más débil de ellos al ser de complexión delgada y con todas mis mierdas extrañas. Ese día en particular sentí el fuego rozar un hueso o lo que sea que haya tocado, por que, carajo, ardió como el infierno. Cerré los ojos pensando que por fin se habían cansado y me iban a matar para dar una elección o algo, ni siquiera había echo el intento por luchar por mi vida, total, no tenía a nadie por quién vivir. 

-¡Dejenlo!-La voz de una infante detuvo el movimiento de la mano del guardia y giró hacia los lados para ver quién era el que había interrumpido el tiempo con su juguete. 

Entre la multitud se alzó la figura de una niña que no pasaba de los 8 con cabello rojizo-castaño y ojos azules, tenía ropa humilde y algo sucia. Corrió hacia el guardia pero uno de los hombre mayores la tomó de la cintura para que no se acercara. Parpadee tratando de ver entre el sudor, la mugre y la sangre qué era lo que pasaba, al ver el ajetreo traté de moverme ganando una patada en mis costillas, no podía oír con claridad qué era lo que pasaba, solo un sonido agudo en mis oídos. 

-Al-alejense-Enserio traté de gritar pero mi garganta se sentía seca y pastosa. 

Lo siguiente pasó más rápido de lo que recuerdo. 

El guardia tomando del cabello a la niña y aventando al hombre. 

Las lágrimas y los gritos de súplica. 

Después el fuego...

...y el rayo. 

Solo puedo decir que, haber sido el tapete de la princesa tuvo sus ventajas, era bueno observando y lo era más memorizando cosas. 

Después de eso caí inconsiente por el esfuerzo y las heridas, para mi fortuna varios maestros se habían alzado y se encargaron del resto. 

Cuando volví a la consciencia me encontré con una habitación o almacén totalmente inmovilizado con dos hombres en la puerta y la niña durmiendo junto a mi, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista y despertar sus demás sentidos. Al ver que ya había despertado un hombre salió y trajo a alguien para que me atendiera. 

Al parecer la mitad de las personas estaban agradecidos de haber dado el paso para quedar libres y la otra mitad creía que lo había echo de forma egoísta. No me importó lo que creyeran, pero les advertí que en cualquier momento los guardias que sobrevivieron regresarían para acabar con toda la aldea y que tenían que irse a un lugar más seguro. 

Ba zing ze. 

El rubio despertó y estiró su cuerpo acalambrado, había vuelto a soñar lo, razonó viendo a las personas dormir. 

-¿uh, Tweek?-la voz adormilada de Tricia me hizo voltearla a ver, seguro la había despertado con mis movimientos. 

-¡GHN! No pasa n-nada Trish, vuelve a do-dormir-Le aconseje al ver que ni siquiera había salido el sol, restándole importancia a mi sueño. 

-¿Cuánto nos falta? 

-Mmm-Le rubio sintió un lijero temblor en su ojos mientras pensaba recordando los mapas. -Se-según mis cálculos llegaremos mañana ¡NGH! al puerto y de ahí sol-Solo tendremos que esperar por un turno p-para irnos

Satisfecha con la respuesta volvió a dormir. Llevaban medio mes huyendo y consiguiendo un poco de comida, por suerte no había afiche o algo así de Tweek y lo aprovechaban para conseguir información cada que podía. Por ejemplo, que el dichoso ataque a la nación del agua había fracasado y que todos fueron castigados por el señor del fuego. 

Tweek decidió levantarse y hacer unas rondas saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza cada que veía a los que montaban guardia. Horas después cuando el sol ya había salido y todos se levantaron continuaron su camino, hubo un suspiro de alivio colectivo, después de tanto viajar ya estaban a un paso de estar seguros. 

Mientras todos avanzaban, Tweek de quedo detrás del grupo, sacó su antiguo uniforme y con sus propias manos le prendió fuego hasta que quedaron cenizas. Suspiró sintiendo que con eso dejaba un peso de sí atrás, ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por su fuego control.

-Levanta las manos con lentitud sino quieres ser enpalado, amigo-La sensación de un objeto punzante en su espalda hizo sisear al rubio, aún tenía heridas en proceso de sanar.

-¡OH CIELOS! 

Al voltear vio a un castaño con ropas de la simples pero con equipaje y lo apuntaba con una espada, Tweek levantó las manos en signo de paz sin querer pelear.

-¿Clyde dónd...-? Carajo. Token, lo volvió a hacer-Detrás del arbusto salio otra persona con ropas de la nación del agua, veía la escena con irritación y tomó el brazo del castaño obligándolo a bajar el arma, le siguió un personaje de piel oscura y ropas de la nación tierra que también suspiro exasperado, se acercó y tomó al del arma por lo hombros con suavidad y lo apartó un poco. 

-Lo siento por mi amigo, suele ser un Idiota-Se disculpo mientras el de ropas azules le daba la razón.

-¡NGH! E-esta bien

-Somos viajeros, escuchamos que por aquí está la entrada para los barcos Ba zing ze, ¿es cierto?

El rubio tuvo un espasmo y los miró con desconfianza.

-Escucha chico, solo estamos buscando a una persona. No vamos a ahacer nada-Ahora era Craig quien lo había dicho con cautela levantando las manos. Tweek y Craig se vieron a los ojos unos momentos, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, eso hasta que la voz de Tricia se hizo presente desviando su atención.

-¡¿Tweek, dónde demonios te metiste?!

-¡AH!-Tweek desvío la mirada ante el grito y Craig miró con una ceja alzada a la niña frente a él. 

-¿mocosa?

-¿imbecil?

-¿Se conocen?-El rubio se rasco la cabeza confundido, viendo el intercambio de mirada molestas. 

-Somos hermanos-Contestó como si nada el de chullo azul. -¿Dónde carajo estabas? ¿Tienes idea lo que tuve que viajar?

-Jodete-Le contestó Tricia sacándole El dedo del medio y recibiendo otro de respuesta.

Tuvieron que detener su corta pelea y avanzar esta vez juntos, olvidando el incidente anterior, menos Clyde que miraba al rubio como la persona más mala del mundo. Ya ahí tuvieron que acomodarse en un lugar mientras esperaban a Token que había ido a arreglar unos asuntos con un viejo conocido.

-¿Y tu de dónde conoces a la mocosa?-La voz del de ojos 

azules sobresalto a Tweek haciendo que casi tirará el té que había comprado con unas cuantas monedas que le habían quedado.

Craig también trató de evitar eso y tomó con firmeza las manos pálidas entre las suyas para que no sucediera. Ambos se vieron de reojo pero el carraspeo del de chullo hizo que Tweek parpadear a nervioso viendo hacia otro lado.

-Uh, y-yo la conocí en su a-antigua aldea

-No te vez como un maestro fuego, más allá del calor que emanas de forma natural-Esa observación hizo que esta vez Tweek casi se ahogara con el té. Craig le quito la taza pero antes de darle una palmada en la espalda una mano más delgada y temblorosa lo detuvo, el dueño apenas se estaba recuperando y tenía las mejillas calientes, lágrimas en los ojos y un poco de baba saliendo de su boca.

-¿siempre reaccionas así?-Preguntó Craig rompiendo El silencio que se había formado y apartando la vista hacia otro lado y jalando su grorro con insistencia.

-¡S-solo si me hablan de forma tan repentina!-Grito en susurros tratando de recuperar su Té mordiéndose los labios al sentir la carne seca en su espalda estirarse. Craig alzó una ceja acercandole su taza. 

-¿Estas...? 

-¡No vamos chicos!-Token interrumpió la conversación sobre saltando a Tricia que cabeceaba y a Clyde que de plano ya se había acomodado sobre su espada

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-cuestionó de forma adormilada el castaño 

-De qué conseguí boletos-mostró Token con una gran sonrisa Token sacando los pases detras de su espalda. -Y claro que te conseguí una a ti... Ah ¿Tengu?

-T-Tweek-corrigió en voz baja recibiendo una afirmación del otro. Craig abrió la boca queriendo preguntar, pero después recordó que era Token y que siempre hacía así las cosas y se abstuvo de eso.

En la fila donde revisaban los pases, Tweek no dejaba de temblar y tirarse mechones de pelo, Trici iba tomando su mano y lo veía preocupado, Craig vio todo eso y se inclinó sobre la espalda de Tweek para susurrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-No es que me importe, pero creeme que no te va a pasar nada

El de ojos verdes exhalo y repito un par de veces antes de que fuera su turno y subir a través de la plancha. Una vez arriba todos supiraron, excepto Clyde que Chasqueo su lengua con fastidios, si no fuera por que le prometió a Token no causar problemas lo abría del atado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Buscaron un lugar en dónde sentarse, ya que había muchas personas, muchos refugiados que huía, Tweek no evitó sentir lástima por esas personas, al igual que a las personas que lo acompañaban pero el trato era que llegando ahí cada quién se iría por su lado, Tricia de había aferrado a él ya que antes de todo eso su madre ya había muerto aún con toda la medicina que le dieron. 

Al pensar en eso se levantó con lentitud como había practicado para no rozar mucho sus heridas con la ropa y camino hacia el borde del barco dejando que la brisa acariciarla su rostro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué haría una vez llegarán a la ciudad, solamente había tenido como "misión" el poner a la aldea y a Tricia a salvo. Una mano en en el hombro sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos. 

-ngh-Se quejo en voz baja al sentir que la mano había tocado sin querer una herida. 

-Ah, ¿lo siento? -Se disculpó confuso el de cabello oscuro, no creyó haberlo tachado tan fuerte. 

-N-no hay pro-problema

Craig se le quedó viendo analizándolo de arriba a abajo provocando que el otro temblar a de los nervios. Sin decir nada lo tomó de la Muñeca y lo jalo a través de la cubierta y bajando escaleras hasta que encontraron un lugar apartado. 

-Quítate la ropa-Dijo de pronto después de cerrar la puerta de un tipo de armario. 

-¡EH!-Tweek retrocedió hasta casi pegarse a la pared. Tal vez el otro no lo vio pero Craig entendió su reacción y se a vergonzoso de que había sonado mal hasta para él. 

-¡No seas estúpido! , es obvio que estas lastimado, puedo ayudarte, tomalo como un pago por traer a la molestia hasta aquí y cuidarla...¡Negaré esto si alguien pregunta! 

Tweek asintió de forma rápida y se volteó aún indeciso, se quito la camisa de mangas largas que traía junto al chaleco, y la parte difícil vino cuando los vendaje fueron quitados y dejó descubierta su espalda. Donde antes había piel pálida y llena de pecas discretas; ahora llena de marcas y cicatrices casi en carne viva y con costrar además de manchas oscuras. 

Al estar de espaldas Tweek no vio la cara de sorpresa, pena y coraje que dio Craig, ni este vio las pocas lágrimas que dejó salir el rubio con pena. El de ojos azules le indicó que se arrodillada dándole la espalda y le advirtió que dolería un poco, por suerte su padre lo había obligado a aprender sobre las técnicas de curación. Pero aún tenía firme que la anciana se la traía contra él. 

A sacó una cantinflora y esperando que con esa gaua fura suficiente empezó a curarle. Se quedaron en silencio solo por algunos quejidos de Tweek y la luz que emanaba el agua. 

No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado pero Craig creía que estaba bien para la primera parte y volvió a guardar el agua. Ahora las cicatrices ya habían cerrado casi por completo, Craig sonrió con un poco de arrogancia, ahí lo tienes anciana, se burlo en su mente, volvió a ayudar a Tweek a ponerse todo en su lugar aún que tuvieron que deshacerse de las vendas. 

-Muchas Gracias Craig-Agradeció haciendo un reverencia en señal de respeto y gratitud. 

-N-no me agradezcas aún-dijo con algo de pena adelantándose unos pasos. -Aún no necesitas más sesiones así para citarte por completo, tal vez dejen marca, pero por lo menos ya no dolerá. 

-El agua es increíble-Mencionó más tranquilo Tweek a un costado de Craig 

-¿De qué hablas? 

-El fuego es cálido y brillante, pero poco podría hacer ante una herida que la misma provocó-Tweek se había perdido en su pensamientos ignorando que Craig lo veía con curiosidad. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer llegando a la ciudad? 

-Um, N-no lo sé, ya me las a-arreglaré-Aseguró con determinación poniendo más atención a la conversación. 

-¿Y si vienes con nosotros?-Dejo caer la pregunta antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, Clyde seguramente lo iba a querer matar. 

-Pe-pero yo soy un...

-¿Y? Si no hiciste nada cuando estábamos en el bosque ni solos, ¿por qué lo harías después en la ciudad más segura?. 

-Pero... 

-Además que aún tengo que terminar de sanarte, un Tucker nunca deja las cosas a medias

Tweek se mordió los labios pero después vio a Croag y sonrió de forma amplia y contenta. 

-Sería un honor 


End file.
